pennybayarchivedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember Whittaker
"Nothing yet. I've heard that nobody's been able to break into the school at night. So, I'm here '' ''to change that. Cole, Chris and I are breaking in and wrecking everything. I told Cole to fuck some girl in a classroom with a camera so he'll get caught. Classic Cole thing to do. Christian is breaking into lockers and stealing everything, and I've taken it upon myself to burn all the curtains and spraypaint on the walls and possibly break some windows." -Ember to Morganna about breaking into the school to get expelled. Ember Whittaker, (born 1999) is a student at Haunter High School. She was a transfer from her old public college back in Blackpool after the attempted murder of one of her peers, Dana Darhke. Ember is the triplet sister of Cole Whittaker and Christian Whittaker, the daughter of Lila and David Whittaker, and the girlfriend of Sylvester Medoro. Biography Early Life Ember Whittaker was born on the 5th of November, 1999 in Blackpool, England, along with her two triplet brothers. Ember's mother died after childbirth in an emergency c-section, so her father had to raise her until the age of eleven. In a fit of psychopathic rage, her father tried to murder her brother, Christian, which led to both Ember and Christian having some slight mental health defects. While in the hospital, her father appeared just as Ember and Cole were visiting Christian. David was chased out of the room and thrown down the broken elevator by Ember, resulting in his presumed death. Since they were considered orphans, they were fostered by a friend of the family, Kevin Kite, though they refused to take his surname. Kevin ended up raising them in his home, which doubled as a garage for people who needed their cars fixed. Ember also worked in the garage for a little bit, knowing that she would want to work in the same industry later on in life as a mechanic. This earned her the name 'Tinker' or 'Tinkerbell'. At the age of fifteen, Ember was diagnosed with anger issues and schizophrenia, for which she was given medication. The two combined seemed to not balance nicely, and by the age of seventeen she was having such a breakdown from her mental health issues that she attempted to kill a peer, Dana Darhke. Wonderland Because of the attempted murder of Dana Darkhe, Ember was forced under law enforcement to attend a boarding school in America to straighten her out, yet her brothers refused to stay in Blackpool when she wasn't there. The three ended up attending Haunter High School together, with Cole and Christian under the impression that they would stay. Though, upon arrival, Ember declares that the three will get expelled so they can go home. On the first day, Sylvester Medoro directed Ember to the girls' dormitories, and then was left to find her own way around. Ember bumped into her dorm-neighbour, Leighanne, and was shown to room 107. Having noticed she was directed by Sylvester, Leighanne warned Ember about Sylvester's behaviour and the rumours surrounding him - his rich, stuck up attitude and the fact that he can get whatever he wants. The following day Personality Ember is driven by her mental illnesses, so it is often that she is inflamed with solitude and anger. If not for her diagnosis, Ember has said many times that she'd like to restart her life as a normal student with a respectable reputation - yet knew it wouldn't happen because the Whittakers are known to make messes. Ember is a daredevil, as shown when she jumped off a waterfall when Sylvester took her to the park that hosted the Halloween Wonderland. She also shows signs of fearlessness, being able to do anything that is out of line without batting an eyelash, probably due to the years she's spent living on the rough side of Blackpool and having to resist fights with others. Trivia * Ember is a French name meaning 'hot ashes' ; coincidentally, Ember is often described as hot-headed yet can easily lose her flame. * Ember and Dana Darhke were friends, although had gotten into an argument following a drug sale that didn't go as planned when Cole called in Ember to deliver cocaine to Dana's brother on his behalf due to Cole being busy. * Ember is a pyromaniac. * She tends to prefer a blunt weapon to hurt people or to destroy things. In the flashback scene depicting David Whittaker's attempted murder, Ember is depicted as using a reflex hammer to hit him before he's pushed down the elevator shaft. * Ember took martial arts classes at the age of nine and continued until she was fifteen, which allowed her to have a proficiency with fighting people when needs be. She took the class for self-defence until the day she killed her dad. ** Cole and Christian suggested for her to stop taking lessons after she was diagnosed with anger issues. * At the age of fifteen, Ember was professionally diagnosed with Schizophrenia - that let her hear, see and touch hallucinations, and anger issues - leading to passive aggressiveness, and violent outbursts. * Ember Whittaker is portrayed as ''Amelia Zadro ''as according to the author.